


The Endless Itch

by FreakM



Series: Fucking to Survive [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: All kinds of sex, Constant Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, How many Marvel characters can my OC have sex with and get away with it?, Hungry Sex, M/M, Multi, Multi gender character, Other, Porn With Plot, Suggestive Themes, The answer is ALOT.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakM/pseuds/FreakM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is Power. You can manipulate people with it, bend them to your will.<br/>Sex is fun. Its a multi-player game. With lots of winners and endless options.<br/>Sex is food. And I need it to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Endless Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Peter_Capaldi__In_The_Tardis
> 
> She is an instigator. I love her.

Leon glanced around the bar and found himself regretting, and not for the first time that night either, going out as a man. The pickings were slim female wise and nonexistent male wise. Becoming frustrated at himself once more, he debated the pros and cons of simply picking someone and “enchanting” them into bed with him. The idea was becoming more and more appealing the longer he went without feeding. Now on his third day without so much as a kiss he was near starving. 

Across the bar was a lone young male. Leon zoned in on him and found himself imagining what the youth would look like as he was thrust into…or perhaps what it would feel like to be thrusted into by the youth. Hands clawing at backs, mouths latching onto and sliding against one another, moans, sweat…Pitcher or catcher, at this point Leon couldn't find himself giving a damn. He was so hungry he was positive he could taste the youth from where he stood. 

He could walk up to him right now, and just kiss him, make him want him. Leon’s eyes clenched shut in frustration, he forced himself to take a step back and truly think the situation through. To place the youth in a sexual haze was no better than raping him, and his partners were always so much more nutritious when they were willing, something he learned long ago. 

He readjusted his sunglasses, subconsciously ensuring no one could see his glowing red eyes. Waving down the bar tender he paid his tab and made his way to the door, intent on heading back to his motel room and changing into his female self before heading out to another bar to try hunting there. Head down and shuffling through the parking lot a wave of pain crashed through his center that was intense enough to make him fumble and lean onto the pickup truck next to him. He clutched at his stomach and was once more reminded for the tenth time that day that he hadn’t eaten in almost seventy-two hours.

What he wouldn't give for a just a kiss…

“Hey kid, ya’ll right?” 

He could vaguely make out the voice that called to him, what he could take into immediate account however was a hand on his shoulder and the masculine body next to his own that just oozed testosterone. From the corner of his eye he could make out a sculpted chest and muscle toned thighs barley encased in a tight plaid shirt and jeans. His eyes automatically fluttered to the mans crotch and took in the natural bulge of the mans flaccid penis in those lovely tight jeans. 

He was so hungry…

His sunglasses slipped down to the edge of his nose while his eyes wandered up to the mans face. He was handsome…he was rugged…his lips…lips…

Leon broke and all but threw himself at the man, his lips desperately attacking the shocked mans own. Already he could feel the sweet warmth entering his body from the involuntary arousal of the other older man. His hands started to roam, grasping and tugging where he could. He needed this man, right now; in anyway he could have him. He could feel the man fighting his arousal, trying to break contact with him. For the briefest of moments their lips lost contact and Leon glanced up into his eyes. “Kid…we…can’t…” Leon’s hands gripped the mans tight plaid shirt and ripped it out from where it was tucked into his jeans. “KID! We Can’t! I’m not…” his voice cut off and his eyes shut as Leon wiggled his fingers past the belt and waist of those tight jeans and stroked at the length tucked within. His other hand sneaked up the older mans chest and to the back of his neck where it grasped and forced the man to look him in the eyes once more. 

“Take. Me. Now.” 

The older man put up one last wall of resistance before his hands reached up and wrapped themselves around Leon’s arms with a bruising amount of strength. His head swooped down and lips mashed once more and all Leon knew was that the pain of the hunger was starting to fade. 

 

Leon awoke the next morning warm and full and tucked in the softest bed he had been in for some time. Blearily he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The sun was leaking through the curtains and giving light to a room that most defiantly was not his motel room…or any motel or hotel he had ever seen. This room was lived in regularly and had little personal touches of it inhabitance everywhere. From the few pictures on the walls to the clothes on the floor. Slowly he started to sit up and instantly became aware of two very important details about his current situation. 

One was the shift in weight on his chest as he sat up which prompted him to look down and take into account that he was no longer a he, but a she once more if her ample bosom wasn't a solid enough hint. At the sight of her breasts Leon found herself suitably confused because she could have sworn when she dragged that man into bed with her she was still a he. The other fact about her current situation which she freely admitted to not wanting to address cleared its throat not a moment later. 

Slowly she turned her head to the right and was immediately confronted with the sight of a glistening, perfect specimen of the male form who clearly had just emerged from a shower if the towel wrapped lowly around his waist and his wet hair were anything to go by. Whatever apprehension she could have felt from what others would call seducing but she called raping the man last night flew out the window. Suddenly she was hungry again and the idea of breakfast in bed was all too tempting. 

“Ya’ll right there kid?” he asked, making it blatantly obvious that he had no intention of coming any closer to her. Firmly, he stayed where he was and kept a close eye on every movement she made. Leon’s lips slid into a sultry smirk and her body moved itself in a way that displayed all her naked assets for viewing.  
“I feel a little warm…come and check.” She found herself saying as she raised a hand and crocked a finger in a come hither motion. He didn't move. Instead he frowned and leaned into the doorway of the bathroom. “Ya’ll ready got me into ‘nough trouble with that stunt you pulled last night Leon. ‘Sides, after everything we did you can’t tell me your STILL hungry.” The sultry smirk fell from her lips and for the first time in many years she was at a loss for words. This man knew her name, worst than that, he seemed to know what she was. Without another moments pause she flew from the bed, taking the blanket with her, and plastered herself as far from him as she could. 

“Calm down, your fine, I ain’t gonna hurt ya’.” He said, moving from the door frame, holding his hands up in an effort to appear non-threatening. “How do you know who I am? What do you want?” Leon’s eyes which had been a pale pink when she awoke were beginning to shift red as she summoned her mutation from within. She knew that she could bend him to her will with a blast of pheromones before he got close enough to do any damage but she remained on edge none the less. “Relax Leon…You are safe”

Leon’s stance faltered and her eyes scanned every inch of the room in disbelief. Where had that voice come from? Had she finally snapped after all this time? “No my dear, I assure you, you are very much sane from what I can tell.” Her eyes fell on the man once more, he didn't seem the least bit weirded out…he hadn't heard the voice, had he? “Logan is currently privy to our discussion, but I can exclude him if it will help you.”  
Leon looked to the man, Logan; her mind supplied and after a few moments of silence found her voice to speak. “Can…can you?” she gestured wildly to thin air.

“Hear the British mans voice in my head? Yes.” 

 

Logan had given her a towel and shower caddy before sending her to the bathroom with a smirk and parting remark of “The caddy has, from what I've been told anyways, feminine things…but if ya’ decide to switch teams again, you’re welcome to use what I’ve got in there.” The voice, which she learned belonged to a man Logan referred to as the professor, reassured her she was safe and Logan wouldn't attempt to harm her. And for some unknown reason, she believed him. So she took the towel and caddy and allowed Logan to steer her towards the bathroom. Once inside, with the door closed and locked, she took a moment to look through the caddy and found flowery shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a washcloth, razor, toothbrush, toothpaste, pads, tampons, a brush, and make up remover. “A woman defiantly put this together.” She muttered to herself and looked the bathroom over. It was clean, which was a plus all its own, but had clear signs of being inhabited by Logan all over. The most obvious being the scent of his after shave which sent a ripple of need through her body. 

Leaving the towel on the vanity by the sink and moving towards the shower stall she placed the caddy next to it and turned the water on, letting it adjust to a comfortable temperature before stepping in. While inside she allowed the warm water to wash over her and contemplated Logan’s remark. Did she feel like being a she today? It was easy enough to switch back to male, and those were the clothes she knew were scattered somewhere on Logan’s bedroom floor. So at least if she was male she would have something to wear. Looking down she examine her feminine form. The last time she looked at it was a day ago when it had begun to show the subtlest signs of age from lack of feeding. In a fit she had immediately switched to he, but after the night she spent with Logan those small signs, however subtle they were, had vanished. And her body was once more the flawless example female youth and beauty it had been since she was 17. 

She made up her mind, and after shaving her legs, washing her hair, scrubbing her body and brushing her teeth, she stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Logan was no where to be seen, but he had left clothes on the bed. Frowning, she looked around the floor for her own clothes but couldn't find them so instead she looked through what was on the bed. Once again she knew without a doubt that a woman had left these. There was no way in hell Logan picked them out. There was some tops, some jeans, a few sports bras and on the floor a simple pair of sandals, under those however she saw Logan had left her some of his own clothes, which she confirmed from a quick sniff as they were covered in his scent and were to large for either her male or female form, but showed his sincerity when he said, if she decided to switch teams again, she was welcome to what he had. 

Giggling to herself she pulled on a sports bra, a white tee-shirt, and some faded blue skinny jeans that were about the right size, before slipping on the sandals, which were a wee bit big. On an after thought she picked up a blue plaid shirt left by Logan and shrugged it on over the tee-shirt, leaving it open. She didn’t need a mirror to know she looked like a sad little hipster, but she worked with what she had. She had just fetched the brush from the caddy and was pulling it through her short shoulder length brown dyed hair when someone knocked on the door. “Um…” she looked at the door with uncertainty, “Hello?” she called. “Are ya’ decent?” came Logan’s gruff voice from the other side. 

“Oh, yes, you can come in.” the door opened just enough for Logan to peak in, and seeing that she was actually dressed, opened fully. Leon smiled at his faintly “You can relax; I swear I’m not going to jump you again.” Logan didn't look all the amused over her attempt at humor and Leon felt shame at her actions last night bubble up once more. “If your ready, I came to take ya’ to the professor.”

Leon nodded and followed Logan out the door, coming to an abrupt stop in the hallway. There were so many scents all over, so many hormones just condensed into one space. Males, females, she could even sniff out kids in transition. Her eyes switched to an intense glowing red and she staggered forward to the wall, bracing herself against it and trying to calm down. Her world was fading into a red mist “Leon.” Logan’s voice barely penetrated the mist enough to give her an idea. Quickly she shrugged off Logan’s shirt and wadded it up over her face. Taking deep breaths she surrounded herself in Logan’s now familiar scent. 

Gradually the mist began to fade and after a moment Leon started to slowly lower the shirt enough to look at Logan. He was standing incredibly close to her, once hand about to grasp her arm, his expression concerned. “Ya’ll right kid?” Leon lowered the shirt a bit more before moving it away completely and sniffing the air a cautiously. “Kid?” 

“Sorry Logan, its just…why are there so many…hormonal…teenagers here? I feel like I’m in a buffet.” 

Logan’s eye widened drastically “I never thought…ya ok now?” she nodded but kept a tight grasp on Logan’s shirt, ready to shield herself again if needed. They waited a few moments more before gesturing to Logan to lead on. He gave her one last concerned glance before nodding and starting to walk down the hallway, with Leon close behind. Together they walked in silence, Leon glancing around curiously, occasionally sniffing at Logan’s shirt still clutched in her hands. Logan meanwhile kept a close eye on Leon, ready to grab her if the situation got out of her own control.

**Author's Note:**

> At the minimum I will update once a month. At the max...once a week.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
